


A Very Merry Christmas Indeed

by CaptainWinterWitch



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainWinterWitch/pseuds/CaptainWinterWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Steve's first Christmas knowing Bucky is still alive. He's depressed and not in a festive spirit. That is until there's a knock on the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Merry Christmas Indeed

**Author's Note:**

> A ridiculous amount of Fluff

Ever since he woke up from the ice Christmas always made Steve sad. Sure he had people to spend it with but he was missing the one person he _really_ wanted to spend it with. It was made even worse just _knowing_ Bucky was out there, all alone, on Christmas day.

So, Steve sat forlorn on the couch, nursing a cup of eggnog, watching everyone's else's merriment. His sadness only grew as he watched Tony kissing Pepper and Natasha snuggling with Clint. Even Wanda had her brother to lean on. Steve was left alone. Bruce and Thor hadn't shown yet and Sam was busy doing god knows what so Steve was left to mope and steadily get drunker.

All he had was the bittersweet memories of Christmas's long past. Of opening presents with Bucky and both of them getting mad about how much the other spent. Of snuggling under the covers together on the cold nights. Of stealing kisses from each other then giggling like fools. It brought tears to his eyes.

He was so lost in his memories he missed the doorbell. Pietro hopped up, zooming over to answer it. The room suddenly got very quiet.

"Can I come in?" an all too familiar voice asked.

Steve couldn't believe his ears. Slowly, he turned, cup falling out of his limp hands. Bucky stood in the doorway, snow covering his shoulders and hair, as if he'd been standing outside for some time. He was wearing a thin coat, shivering from the cold. Steve couldn't believe it.

"Bucky" he breathed.

"Hey Stevie" Bucky said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Come in, please, more is merrier" Pietro said "You must be cold"

The young blonde ushered him inside. Bucky stood in the entrance to the living room awkwardly. His eyes flitted around nervously. Steve got up and walked over to him, still stunned. He'd searched for Bucky for almost a year and found nothing. Now he just shows up?!

"You're a jerk" Steve choked.

"Punk" Bucky smiled.

Steve embraced his friend, breathing in the smell that was unmistakably Bucky. He suppressed a sob. Bucky held him tightly, the two of them in their own little world. That is, until Tony cleared his throat.

"You hungry? There's plenty left over"

"Sure.....thanks"

He filled his plate and dug in, eating like he hadn't had anything for days. Maybe he hadn't. Steve sat, pressed up against his side, still in shock. Bucky was here, alive, safe. All of Steve's wishes had come true. Bucky was halfway through his second plate before he spoke again.

"I almost forgot"

He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out something wrapped in newspaper. He handed it to Steve.

"Thought you could reuse the wrappings for your shoes" he joked.

Steve blushed as he ripped the paper off, tossing it aside. He stared , confused, at the small leather book in his lap. Bucky nudged him, encouraging him to open it. Steve did and instantly felt tears welling in his eyes.

It was a small photo album. Somehow Bucky had managed to collect two dozen photos of them from the 40s. He stared in awe at the familiar pictures, the smiling faces of the two of them staring back at him. Steve felt overwhelmed. When he got to the last photo he found a note. It said: _For all the new memories we can make together,_ followed by a bunch of empty pages.

Bucky looked at him anxiously.

"Do you like it?"

"Buck, I, I love it. How-?"

"My secret" Bucky winked.

Steve wanted to kiss him _so_ bad. He missed the sweet, salty taste of Bucky's lips against his. But he was hesitant. He didn't know how the others would react.

"I-I don't have anything for you"

"Don't need anything" Bucky shrugged.

Even as he spoke his hand twitched toward Steve's. Oh, how he _longed_ to grab it and never let go. Natasha must've noticed because she spoke up.

"Oh, just kiss already!"

Everyone stared at her. Bucky shrugged again, taking Steve's face in his hands, and kissing him chastely. Their first kiss since before Bucky fell. Steve's eyes slipped shut, savoring the moment. His fingers twined into Bucky's hair, deepening the kiss. Everyone clapped, Pietro letting out a long whistle.

When they broke away for air Bucky pressed their foreheads together. He chuckled lightly, breath tickling Steve's face.

"Merry Christmas Steve"

"Merry Christmas Bucky"


End file.
